


Small

by CobaltPaladin (orphan_account)



Category: Digger (Comic)
Genre: AUGH, Are you worried yet?, Character Depth, Character Development, Digger fic, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I know whos gunna die, It's noone, Lets actually start the fic now, Or not, Shadowchild is a smol bean, Writing by the seat of my pants, a fic that isn't a gif for star or insane? whever thought that was possible, and half of them arent even tags, except me, good., i should probably stop, im gunna die, imma cow, importance, its up to you, meow, nobodys gunna die, there are more tags than there is fic, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: I write a little drabble ficlet





	Small

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to make a Digger fic for a while now. It holds a special place in my heart alongside Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. Have I mentioned that I am a huge nerd?

Digger points up at the night sky, huddled up aginst a small Shadowchild.  
"You see, Shadow?" She says. "Every one of those lights is a star."  
"Am I a star?" Asks the Shadowchild.  
"In a sense, yes. You appear small from where most people are standing, but are large and complicated on the inside. The same is true for me, Ed, and everyone else in the world."  
The Shadowchild loks confused for a moment, then says "Aaah. So I'm not really a star. Because you're a wombat, and Ed's a hyena."  
A pair of eyes opens beside Digger and Shadowchild. A deep voice emanates from it's direction.  
"Ed is not like hearing about species." It says. "Ed is thinking all are match. Like He-is and She-Is. Are match."  
The Shadowchild claps it's hands together excitedly. "Tell us that story again, Ed."  
The body seemingly connected to the pair of eyes shifts. "No." it says. "Ed must sleep. Digger-Mousie must also sleep. Ed make warrior herbs in morning and tell story."  
And so the party of three snuggled together and went to sleep under the predatorial eyes of Captain Jhalm and the protective eyes of Grim-Eyes.


End file.
